One Wish
by TheGrandTootah
Summary: Post Doomsday. Whilst drowning her sorrows, Rose Tyler makes a wish that may have terrible consequences.
1. The Wish

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Hallie and the BTVS series is owned by Joss Wheadon. Rose Tyler and Doctor Who belong to the BBC.**

**A/N: This has been in the back of my head for awhile. I'm thinking of maybe of extending it into a multiple chapter story but I wanted a few opinions first.**

* * *

Rose Tyler, The Bad Wolf, Defender of the Earth. Sulking in the corner of a pub nursing a broken heart. The place was filled with dozens of people, their voices a dull buzz in the background of her thoughts. She couldn't remember how long she'd been sitting at the bar starring at the same drink. Just weeks ago she had received her last goodbye from the Doctor. An unfinished goodbye. Just before he spoke those three words she'd been so hoping to hear, his image had faded from existence. Since then, her disposition had turned despondent. She loved him. She had loved the Doctor and couldn't have imagined a life without him. He changed her entire perspective of the world and everything else out there. After being with him, seeing the size of it all, and now being stuck here. Life seemed to have little meaning now. She would often stare off into space as she did now, and imagine what the Doctor would be up to. What was he doing? Was he off running around the universe? Was he in much the same state she was, or had he jumped back into the swing of things like nothing happened? Was he alone? Had he replaced her with someone else? Did he even think of her at all?

As she bitterly stirred her drink, she hardly noticed the curly-haired brunette woman taking a seat beside her.

"Hi."

She looked up briefly at the gentle greeting and gave a small nod.

"I'm sorry! I know I'm a stranger and it's none of my business, but I couldn't help but notice you looked a little down in the dumps."

The woman, obviously American, gave her a gentle smile.

Rose eyebrows lifted forced a quirk of the lip. "You could say that."

"Man trouble." The woman stated with a perceptive nod.

Rose snorted. "Is it that obvious?"

"Oh, I like to think I know a thing or two about heartache."

A round of small talk ensued, which led to a long conversation, and was followed by a few more drinks. About an hour later the woman, who had introduced herself as Hallie, learned all about Rose's woes. Of course, barring anything about aliens and traveling through time and space. Rose didn't know why, but she just had the urge to get things off her chest. She didn't even know this woman and yet she told her things about the Doctor she hadn't even told her mother.

"So he just left you? He doesn't sound all that _**great**_ to me!" Hallie said with disbelief.

Rose frowned. The Doctor hadn't left her. Technically _**she**_ had left _**him**_, but not because she wanted to. She got pulled into this parallel Earth and if the Doctor had tried to get her out he could of destroyed the fabric of both universes.

"Well, not exactly...There wasn't really much of a choice."

Hallie rose a brow in a manner that showed she thought Rose was kidding herself.

"We didn't want to separate!" Rose defended, fiddling with her straw. "...Things just happened. It was complicated."

Hallie shook her head and sipped her drink. "I just think that if he loved you so much, shouldn't he have tried a little harder." She put a hand on Roses arm. "Aren't you angry with him? Even just a little?"

Rose sighed and thought for a minute. "I guess...but it's not his fault...not really. I just think if I had done things a little differently it would have turned out better." She huffed, "I wouldn't be here...It's not fair."

Hallie smiled sweetly and patted Rose's arm.

"I just wish..." Rose shook her head with a bitter grin. "Never mind."

Hallie leaned forward encouragingly. "Oh no, c'mon! If you could've changed one thing what would it have been? You just wish?"

Rose chuckled while rubbing her eyes.

"No, _c'mon_!" Hallie nudged her in the side with an elbow . "Pretend I'm your Fairy Godmother."

Rose gave her a look that said 'oh, please!' before giving in. "Alright then," She leaned on her arms, "I wish I could go back to right before it all went wrong. I wish I could've held on just a bit longer." She sighed. "I wish I could have a second chance to do it right."

Hallie once friendly smile melted into a devilishly pleased smirk. Rose had a moments pause to wonder at the change before her visage dramatically shifted. Rose felt her brow furrow and her jaw drop the slightest bit. Hallie's face had become veined and wrinkled. Like something out of a monster movie.

"Wish granted."

* * *

**Well, that's all I got so far but I may post more eventually. I have a few ideas. Please let me know what you think! Criticism is welcome, but please be gentle. This is my first post.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Wish Granted

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I know this chapter is short but the next will definitely be longer. And before you ask, I'm aware Halfrek calls herself a justice demon in this chapter. In an episode of BTVS she said she preferred to be called this. Also pay close attention to what she says and how it is said. That's important for later on.**

* * *

"_Wish granted_."

In an instant the world remolded around her. The disfigured woman in front of her was gone and Rose was left standing in a large white room. A very familiar large white room. Rose's heart thudded loudly in her ears and her stomach did a somersault.

"Rose!"

She froze at the sound of his voice. That beautiful, amazing, wonderful voice. The Doctor. She turned slowly to face him. He was grabbing a magna clamp and looked over to her as he rushed to one wall. She started and looked down at the weight in her hand. It was another magna clamp.

"Hurry!" The Doctor yelled.

Without pause Rose went to the other wall and made sure to push the lever down all the way. As soon as this was done she locked the device to the wall. Her eyes locked on to the Doctor's and only broke when the wall burst to life. She held on to the magna clamp as tightly as she could. She didn't know how in the hell she got here but she wasn't going to let history repeat itself. She could faintly hear the Doctor telling her to hold on. The Daleks began to torpedo past and into the void, their mechanical screams sending shivers down her spine. Just like last time, one of the Daleks slammed into the lever as it flew past.

A shower of sparks erupted from the mechanism as it slowly inched back. "Offline."

Rose felt her biceps begin to protest and she closed her eyes tightly against the pain. It was happening all the same. Nothing had changed! This was supposed to be different!

Maybe she was still in the pub.

Maybe this was just a alcohol induced nightmare.

Even if this was a dream it wasn't going to end the same. In a burst of defiance Rose reached with her left arm before the lever got to far.

"Rose! Hold On!"

Rose cried out as she pulled it back with all her might. Her arms burned and tears leaked out the corner of her eyes. Whether it was from the wind or the pain she didn't know. Her eyes caught the Doctor's and the fear and anxiety in his face fueled what will she had left. The lever finally clicked into place and the effeminate tones of the computer informed them it was back online. She released her grip on the lever and put all her weight against the wall, grunting as the vacuumed air pushed against her. Her limbs shook from strain but that did not stop her sliding back to get a firmer grip on the magna clamp. With much duress her left arm slowly returned to its spot by her right. She buried her head into her arms and in what felt like a lifetime the wind finally died down. A sound similar to that of air being sucked through a straw in an empty cup signally the end.

"Systems closed."

There was a long reigning stillness. Rose sluggishly loosed her grip on the clamp and cautiously raised her head. It was as if time had stopped. A faint hum of electricity from the florescent lights registered in the background. Rose fixed her gaze on the wall.

"I'm still here..."

Her voice was a shocked whisper. In a matter of seconds the Doctor was racing to her and she stood quickly to meet him. The next moment she was swept up into her favorite tight embrace that left her legs swinging in the air. She hung on to him and pulled her head back to rain his cheek with kisses. He tightened his arms around her in a what felt like a death grip.

"Hello." she whispered.

"I almost lost you."

"Yeah, you did." Rose replied, still not quite sure if any of this was really happening.

Her feet met back with the ground but the pair remained in the embrace for a few more moment before pulling away. He gave her a significant look.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Her mum. Mickey.

Rose shook her head. "Of course I'm going to miss them. They're my family. I love them. But they all have each other and I couldn't just leave you alone. I-" She took a deep breath and released it slowly. The situation now was completely different than last time and she wasn't sure of her next words. "I love you."

The Doctor stared at her a long moment. "Quite right to." The smile seemed a bit forced and Rose tried to not let that bother her.

Her face fell as the reality of the situation finally sunk in. If this was real, that meant she had just abandoned her family. The silence dragged out as she contemplated this.

"They really gone aren't they?" Her devastated eyes met his. "I'm never gonna see them again."

The Doctor's eyes said it all.

What had she done?

**,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/**

When they entered the TARDIS The Doctor went about closing the gaps in the universe and Rose excused herself to lie down. She stood silently in front of her bedroom door, stirring up the courage to open it. When she managed it she saw everything was the same. Walking around the room she ran her fingers over pictures, picked over little bit and bobs scattered on her dresser and vanity table.

She was _**here**_. Really, actually here. It wasn't a dream.

She flopped on her bed and sighed. There was flash in the room.

"Hi! How's the wish going?"

Hallie, the women responsible for this whole mess, sat at the end of her bed. Her face veined and shriveled like it had been before.

Rose shot up and stepped back a few paces.

"How-" She shook her head, "How did you do this?" She swallowed down a bit of anxiety. "I mean...who-" her eyes scanned the visitor. "-_what _are you?"

Hallie smiled brightly. "My name is Halfrek. I'm a Justice Demon."

Rose blinked. "You're a demon?"

"Mh-hm."

"An actual demon? Not an alien."

Hallie snorted. "More like a dimension hopper."

Rose nodded slowly. "Right..."

Hallie sat herself at the end of Rose's bed. "As for how I did this, it was magic. You were seeking justice for a wrong doing and I granted your wish."

"Magic is real?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Yep! I would of thought with all the stuff you've seen in the past couple of years, magic wouldn't have been that farfetched."

She had a point, Rose thought. But how did she know about any of that? Could she read minds to?

"I'd explain all science-y mystic stuff, but that'd just be a snooze fest. Look on the bright side." The demon spread her arms out to the room. "You got exactly what you wanted."

Rose furrowed her brows. "But won't the Doctor notice something's different. He's a Time Lord and I'm not exactly the same now, am I?"

Hallie rolled her eyes. "Oh please! I've been doing this for over a millennia and I haven't gotten caught once. Time Lords aren't the only ones who know how to handle this stuff." Hallie patted Rose's knee in reassurance. "No, dear. The only way he'd know is if you tell him. If you do, I doubt he'd be very upset." Hallie bit her lip. "But, y'know, I'd prefer if you didn't say anything. If you don't mind. He might not get mad at you but he wouldn't be to pleased with me. Besides," She tilted her head from side to side. "-some people might think your _little _crazy." She let out a string of giggles.

"...Okay." Rose didn't feel comforted. She was pretty sure this _would _make the Doctor upset. With both of them.

"_So_," Hallie drew out leaning forward excitedly. "-how's it all working out for you?"

"Well, I miss my family." Rose admitted. "I'm kind of regretting it."

Halfrek smile seemed to grow a bit foreboding.

Alarms went off in Rose's head. "But it's good!" she forced smile.

"Wonderful! Though I was hoping you'd wish for something a bit more vengeful. But, beggars can't be choosers! Would you like something in addition? Just for some fun? Maybe as little as giving him the runs, hives even?"

Rose goggled at her. "Um, no, no I-I'm good. But thank you! Really! Thanks for everything. This means a lot."

"If your sure." Hallie sighed in defeat and pulled out a silver medallion. "Well, if you ever change your mind, or you need anything else, just hold this and repeat the incantation around the edge."

Rose bit her lip as she looked down at the coin before replying with false assurance. "Will do."

"See-ya!" Hallie disappeared with a crack and a flash and Rose blinked a few times before shaking her head. Great.

She got up to put the coin at the bottom of her jewelry box before burrowing into the bed. She had made a terrible mistake and she had no idea how to fix it.

**,/,/,/,/,/,/,/,/**

After a rest and a shower Rose headed back for the console room. The Doctor was fiddling with some switches when she found him

"All closed up?" Rose asked.

"Yes." He turned towards her sadly. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." A stab of guilt hit her chest. She loved the Doctor but hadn't exactly thought this through. She only thought of being reunited, not what it would entail. The Doctor had friends before her and he could have friends after her. He didn't need her. "I just didn't think-"

Rose stopped to swallow back a sob. Maybe she should tell the Doctor the truth. Maybe it wasn't to late to put things back the way they were.

She never got the chance to ask because at that moment a ginger woman in a bridal gown materialized out of a golden cloud into the TARDIS.

Rose stared dumbly at the figure over the Doctor's shoulder.

"Rose? What is it?"

Rose said nothing.

"What are you staring at?" She pointed at the solid form of the woman.

"What!?" The Doctor exclaimed when he spotted the woman.

"Oh my God!" the woman yelled.

"What!?"

"Where the hell am I!?"

Usually these were the moments that had Rose excited for the next adventure. This time she just felt dread at putting off the inevitable.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
